Exiled
by CharredLandscape
Summary: Four cats to be exiled... One longing... One bitter... One curious... The other too unemotional to be loyal. When they all leave their beloved Clan, only things Clans had nightmares of come true. (Book/story one of the series, Rogues) (And yes this takes place in the forest territories)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Darkleaf padded through ThunderClan territory, longing piercing her heart.

Her brother was exiled from ThunderClan, and WindClan took him in. She only got to see him at Gatherings, which was too long away, yet when she was there, it was too short. And sometimes, she didn't even get chosen to go.

She wasn't satisfied with the scenery of ThunderClan, either.

She stared down at her paws.

An idea popped into Darkleaf's head.

What if she left ThunderClan? Nobody would know and maybe not even care! She would escape through the Dirtplace, then cover herself in mud, and then she could see her brother!

It was perfect.

* * *

Darkleaf woke up, the scent of her brother faint in her mind. She looked around. Gladly, every warrior was sleeping, though she knew two were guarding camp.

She slowly got to her paws, holding up her tail so it wouldn't brush anyone.

She padded past the other sleeping bodies, careful to not step on anyone.

As she emerged from the bush den, Darkleaf swallowed back a hiss as she realized she made too much noise.

One cat guarding camp, named Greystorm, turned around. Darkleaf stared at her former mentor.

Greystorm narrowed his eyes, suspicious. "What are you doing up this late?" he mewed. Darkleaf's ear twitched. "I'm just going to make dirt." She hoped the moon didn't reflect her sparkling eyes.

Greystorm nodded, then turned again to face the camp entrance.

Darkleaf gave herself a nod, then ducked into the Dirtplace.

Although her pelt snagged on the tough leaves and brambles, she hardly made a noise. She pulled away some vines with her claws, then squeezed through.

She felt pride swell in her belly. "And now, I just need to find a place to start."

* * *

Shadefire's shoulders hunched. She looked over to the other warriors in her den. She felt a flash of relief when she saw that no one was awake.

ShadowClan didn't trust Shadefire. She was born from a rogue who terrorized every Clan, who killed leaders through kits with no mercy.

Shadefire shuddered as she remembered her mother, whom named Ruffle. _Not a very intimidating name,_ the tabby thought. _But the Clans were proved wrong._

She could only think of one cat who trusted her; her apprentice, Graypaw. Maybe she could bribe him and his friend, Breezepaw.

Shadefire got to her paws, and padded out of the den. She saw Stormfang's nose wrinkle, and hers did too. Her mouth pulled into a wry grin. _Probably pleading for my scent to disappear._

She shook her pelt then padded over to the Apprentice's den. She ducked under, then prodded Graypaw with a paw.

"Come on. Get up. We're going to go on an early training session." Her apprentice's eyes opened slowly. "Shadefire?"

"Yeah, it's me." She gave him an unamused look. "And, I got Larchflame's permission; Breezepaw can come along, too." Shadefire knew she sounded forced, but it would do.

"Really?" Graypaw seemed more awake. His bright eyes glanced at the sleeping body of Breezepaw. He smiled then touched her neck with his nose.

"Breezepaw?" The she-cat's yellow eyes opened. She didn't say anything. "We're going on a Moonhigh training session with Shadefire."

Breezepaw looked up at Shadefire. "Why not with Larchflame?" Shadefire sighed, looking down. "You know how he hates me." Her mother killed his parents, and he thought Ruffle's traits were passed down to Shadefire.

Shadefire looked up, the bitterness in her eyes gone. "Now, hurry up. This is important."

As she let the two -and only- apprentices get up, she scented the air for camp guards. No one. She sighed. _Featherstar is an idiot; she was only made deputy for her looks. Someone could raid our camp any second now._

As Graypaw and Breezepaw emerged from the den, Shadefire told them no one was guarding camp. As they padded through the entrance of camp, Breezepaw looked up at the warrior.

"Why do we have to make sure no one is guarding camp?"

Shadefire looked down at her. "Because this is special training that only I know of. If someone -the camp guards- saw it, then they would want to learn it too. They would tell our Clanmates-" she choked and the word, "-and they would want to learn too. And, well, you can see how that would be bad, right?"

Breezepaw shook her head, while Graypaw shrugged. "Kinda."

Shadefire stifled a sigh. "You'll learn once we start."

* * *

Mintfur stared ahead, into nothing. The reeds tickled his face, but Mintfur gave no reply.

The white tom was a peculiar cat.

Even though he was pure RiverClan, he had always wondered what it was like to become a rogue. His mother always questioned him about it, but he would always answer the same thing; That he just wondered what it would be like.

But today, he decided, was the day he would become a former RiverClan cat.

* * *

Nightclaw watched Lightstar's muscles ripple as he flexed onto the Tallrock. _Stupid leader. Prancing around camp, seeking compliments about how soft his pelt is._ Nightclaw's face screwed up.

The black tom could still feel blood sticking to his paws and muzzle, his former Clanmate limp in front of him. He had killed Heatherpelt; a stupid she-cat designed to go after every tom who was born.

He knew he was being exiled for killing a useless she-cat.

Lightstar gazed gingerly at the cats surrounding him, then threw his head back. "Nightclaw is exiled for killing innocent Heatherpelt!"

 _If only Darkleaf was here._ He hadn't thought of his sister until now. Nightclaw was also exiled from his sister's Clan, ThunderClan.

Lightstar interrupted his thoughts. "You are exiled! Go!" Nightclaw narrowed his eyes. _Shut up. I know._

"Like I would listen to you." Nightclaw sneered, pulling his mouth back into a wide grin. The Clan gasped. An apprentice pushed himself through the crowd. "No one _ever_ disrespects Lightstar!"

"Traitor!" A queen bellowed. _Well, yeah, I'm a rogue now._

Lightstar's tail lashed. "Get out, or I'll _escort_ you!" Nightclaw gave him a look. _Oh no, an escort. I'll make sure I_ never _tread on WindClan territory again._

Lightstar leaped off the Tallrock, then swaggered over to Nightclaw. "I'll take you." He then marched over to camp entrance, beckoning with his tail.

Nightclaw let out a sigh, then reluctantly followed Lightstar. The cream-colored tom purred. "You did it! You followed my orders! If I didn't know better, I'd let you back into my Clan!"

Nightclaw unsheathed his claws. "'If I didn't know better.'" Lightstar sighed. "You don't know humor when you see it."

Lightstar started padding away, and Nightclaw followed him. "That's not humor." The black tom mumbled wryly.

"Quiet."

After a bit, Lightstar stopped in his tracks. "Here, you stop here. Don't follow me and don't raid camp. If you do those things, you're fine."

The cream-colored tom yawned, scented the way they came, then followed the trail like a kit following his mother.

Nightclaw looked after him, then disappeared through the heather.

* * *

A/N  
It's funny how my favourite Clan are complete idiots


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Darkleaf fought every urge to lick mud off her thick pelt. She looked up, and saw a claw-moon. She sighed in relief. She'd have enough time.

As she padded through ThunderClan territory, she felt excitement fizzing beneath her pelt. She couldn't wait to see her brother again!

Before she knew it, Darkleaf was already passing by the Owltree. She looked up at the ancient oak, it's spindly branches almost scaring her. She shook her head and moved on.

Darkleaf could hear mice scuffling in the underbrush, but she ignored it. She had other things to do.

But then again, she hadn't eaten since this sunrise…

She shook her head again.

It was Greenleaf; there's be prey everywhere in the morning.

As her thoughts raced, she bumped into a rock. She looked up, then over. She was in Fourtrees. _No, it couldn't possibly work here._ She thought, giving the rock a reluctant glance.

She swept past two great oaks, then headed for the Thunderpath that divided ShadowClan from ThunderClan.

Darkleaf had always always admired ShadowClan. The way their warriors could blend into darkness, how thick and marshy the land was.

She darted across the Thunderpath, not waiting for any monsters.

Once she reached the stretch of grass in the center, she had realized what she'd done. She licked her chest fur in embarrassment, then turned and faced the other half of the Thunderpath.

She listened for monsters this time, and when she didn't pick up anything, she ran across.

Breathless, she tumbled into ShadowClan territory. Her flanks heaved, then she got to her paws, looking around.

Darkleaf was always enchanted by ShadowClan, and preferred it over ThunderClan.

Her heart stopped as she heard rustling.

She whipped around, staring into the long grass. She unsheathed her claws. "Who's there?" she challenged, her tail lashing.

A tortoiseshell she-cat padded out from the grass, along with two apprentices. The gray she-cat sniffed. "Who's this?" The gray-and-white one smirked, tail lashing. "Is this secret battle training?"

The tortoiseshell she-cat glared down at him. "No, and be quiet,"

She turned to Darkleaf. "Greetings. My name is Shadefire. And this-" she turned to the gray she-cat, "-is Breezepaw, and the tom-" she turned the the gray-and-white one, "- is Graypaw."

Darkleaf sat, though her shoulders were still bristling. "My name is Darkleaf. What are you doing, out of camp, this late at night?"

Shadefire's claws unsheathed. "You can only get that information if you're dead." Darkleaf's eyes widened. "Sorry! Well, I'm here because-"

"Yes, yes, now I'm going." Shadefire brushed past her, towards the Thunderpath. The two apprentices looked back at Darkleaf pitifully, but followed Shadefire.

Suddenly, they both stopped, looking over their shoulder at Darkleaf. "Hey, uh…" Graypaw's speech trailed off.

He and Breezepaw both quickly rushed over to her. "You seem nicer than Shadefire." Breezepaw mewed quietly, looking down at her paws. She looked up. "Can we join you?"

Darkleaf felt a cold stone drop in her belly. "Um, are you going back to ShadowClan, where you belong?"

Graypaw looked away. Breezepaw shook her head. "The Clan will question us why we left and why Shadefire isn't with us, and will think we're traitors for our ThunderClan scent, with no blood on our paws."

Darkleaf dipped her head. "Then come with me."

Breezepaw smiled, turning to Graypaw. He hadn't spoken since he, Breezepaw, and Darkleaf were left alone. "Cheer up, Graypaw! We don't have to listen to that nasty Shadefire anymore!"

What Breezepaw said seemed to cheer him up a bit.

Darkleaf padded a few pawsteps away from them, beckoning with her tail. "Come on," she whispered. The whole of ShadowClan could possibly be hearing them right now.

Graypaw and Breezepaw tussled for a few heartbeats, but then happily followed Darkleaf.

The rusted black cat pricked her ears toward the two apprentices.

"I was only following you…" Graypaw stammered. "We aren't supposed to be following strange cats… Especially if they're from ThunderClan."

Darkleaf swallowed harshly, her muscles growing stiff.

She could hear Breezepaw smack Graypaw with a paw. "Come on! She seems _so_ much nicer than that mousebrain Shadefire,"

Darkleaf flicked her tail with happiness, silently cheering Breezepaw.

"What if she's tricking us?" Graypaw's out-of-nowhere voice made Darkleaf shudder. The small apprentice didn't trust her. Could it lead to worse things?

 _No Darkleaf… You're being silly. Now shut up and keep walking._

"Graypaw! You're so silly!" Breezepaw's cheerful mew scared Darkleaf for a second time.

 _It's ShadowClan. Remember? The Clan you've always wanted to be in?_

 _The residents are frightening._

Darkleaf let out a groan of resentment.

Breezepaw and Graypaw stopped in their tracks. "What's the matter, Darkleaf?" Breezepaw mewed; the first time she had said the rusted she-cat's name out loud.

Darkleaf shook her head. "Nothing, I promise."

"I can tell you're lying." Graypaw mewed blatantly as Darkleaf turned to face him. "When cats say they promise, they're lying."

Darkleaf frowned. "I don't lie!" Her sparkling eyes gave her away.

Graypaw sat, slightly amused. "Great. Another lie. How great." As Darkleaf showed her displeasure in a grimace, Graypaw smirked.

Breezepaw shot him a look. "Come on! Darkleaf will let us have a _much_ better than with that Stupidfire!"

Graypaw looked down at his paws, hesitant, but stifled a sigh. "Only because of you, Breezepaw."

Darkleaf flicked her tail in half-hearted satisfaction. "Great. Now let's move on."

* * *

Shadefire raced across the Thunderpath, her fur still prickling. "Okay… Now that that's over with…"

She pelted into ThunderClan territory, instinctively leaping over fallen trees and brambles.

"Come on, you guys! The training hasn't even started yet!" She whipped around, but to no avail.

The two gray cats weren't there.

Shadefire paused, eyes widened, then lowered her head, whispering a curse to herself.

"Fine then." She looked to the side, grinning crazily at a tree sprout. "I don't care. I didn't need them."

She stiffened.

"But they'll pay for abandoning me."

* * *

A/N

Dang it I keep forgetting to put a dash between perspectives


End file.
